It's Easy
by Lirtastsya
Summary: SLASH. Troy and Ryan. Troy's realizes his feelings for Ryan.


Ryan Evans.

For some reason - and an unexpected and questioning one at that - Troy Bolton found himself thinking of him every chance he got. He couldn't remember when it started, or how it started for that matter. He just knew the feisty blond was on his mind twenty-four seven. Clean and dirty thoughts alone.

Troy Bolton wasn't gay, or not that he knew of. He didn't mind the thought of it, he was a curious and growing boy after all. But he expected more thoughts of naked girls or guys wrestling and playing tag in the school showers instead of Ryan doing his spicy accent and swaying hips in his 'Bop' performance.

It was no secret that Ryan was gay. The whole school knew that, well, they knew before Ryan had decided to come out. It was painfully obvious after all. But even then he never attempted to hit on anyone, or claim to have a crush on any of the guys at school. Which was something that burned in Troy a bit. What was it, jealousy of not being secretly wanted? Was that even a thing he should be jealous about?

Did he even want Ryan like that? Duh.

Troy sighed as he entered homeroom. His best friend, Chad, smiled as he flopped down into his seat, "Hey man, your lookin' a little dark under the eyes. What's up?"

As if Troy was going to spill his thoughts to Chad for help, "Nothing. I just have way too much on my mind while i'm trying to sleep."

He turned and noticed the empty seat Gabby used to sit in before she moved away. Nah, Troy didn't miss her anymore. He was already over that. Seeing as they weren't as close as appearances may have noticed. They both knew it. So the parting wasn't sweet sorrow, but more of good luck and wishes as she went her separate ways from the other wildcats.

"Troy!" He turned and looked at the equally beautiful twin to Ryan, "I'll be waiting for you in free period to practice our dance." Sharpay said and then sat in her seat, turning her full attention on her phone.

Ryan came in behind her. Troy couldn't remember pink dress pants ever looking as sexy as they were now. Troy pulled his brows together a moment. Dance? When did he agree to this? He turned to his friend to help, a desperate, questioning look on his face.

"Did you forget Ms. Darbus picked you and Sharpay for the leads in our final play?"

He sighed, he forgot. "Right, right."

When free period did roll it's ugly head around, Troy was everything but excited. Everyone knew Sharpay had a tendency to flip out when things didn't work out according to plan. So Troy knew he had to up his game today so he could avoid being yelled at, even if he didn't feel like dancing. He could only pray.

He jogged into the auditorium and hopped on stage and began mingling with everyone before it was time for practice.

"Ryan!" Sharpay whined when Troy messed up for the thousandth time, "Can you please help him? We have to get this down." She stepped aside.

Troy arched his brow a moment. _Touching Ryan? Sounds good to me. _

"It's easy, look we'll go slow." Ryan said, calm and soothing through pink lips that begged to be kissed.

"Yeah, okay." _Focus Troy, jeez_.

Troy watched and followed Ryan's movements willingly.

"So, walk, walk, walk, jump in, around the world, and spin out." Ryan said and turned to face Troy, "See? You got it." He smiled.

Ugh, that hit Troy hard just then, but he kept it to himself, "Your easier to dance with than she is." he tried to inform the blond.

After basketball practice that day, Troy decided to stay back and put all the balls back on the rack. Of course, it never hurt to have another hour of alone time with some free throws. He was tired and sweaty but he didn't mind, he knew the extra training was helping him greatly. He positioned himself and threw the ball, without warning, another ball flew up and made it into the basket, knocking his right out of the way.

Troy whipped his head around to find Ryan chuckling and walking over to him, "Nice try, Bolton."

"Ryan?" he was in disbelief. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have some shopping to do?" he teased. _Why am I teasing? I don't tease like that. _

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Ryan looked Troy up and down once. Troy half accepted him to grimace from the sweat, though he wasn't shocked when Ryan just smirked.

"Who taught you how to play like that?" Troy asked.

"Well, you."

He pulled his brows together, "Me? I don't ever remember teaching or helping you with anything."

Ryan seemed to scoff and laugh at the same time, "No, but I watch you. Play games and at practice and I do have a baseball court in my backyard. I'm not entirely sure why it's there considering and it may not get used like it should, but it's there."

Troy was a little impressed and half smiled, "Wow. I'm actually shocked." he flicked his tongue, "You watch me, Evans?"

"I do. And apparently I watch a little too well." Ryan smirked and stepped closer.

Troy didn't understand where all his confidence went in such a hurry. Ryan was acting a little seductive now.

"Too well?"

"I saw you Troy." He replied simply. "Right after practice today. I saw you in the back, in the dressing rooms. You were jerking off in mine." He licked his full lips, "I didn't say anything or make my presence aware because..." he trailed off, averting his eyes a moment, "...see, I thought, you were just turned on because you had to dance so close to my sister. But, then you gasped my name."

Troy cursed under his breath, he thought everyone had gone. He didn't think anyone stayed after that long, he made sure of that. Apparently not sure enough. But, Ryan heard him and saw him. Oh god. Was Ryan going to hate him now? Did Troy just ruin everything?

"I was thinking about you." Troy said aloud, he had to idea why he kept talking at this point. "I was thinking about touching you, and pushing you up against the wall and taking you on that stage so hard your-" Ryan cut him off my putting a hand over Troy's mouth.

Ryan was flushed and mouth agape now, "Wh-.. I didn't think you were actually saying my name. I thought I heard wrong and you were going to correct me."

Troy shook his head.

Ryan blushed worse, "Don't tell me so easily, Bolton!"

_He's so cute when he's panicked like this,_ Troy thought and smiled. He pushed Ryan's hand away and kissed Ryan deeply, longingly. His lips were soft and warm against his. Seeing As Ryan wasn't opposed to any of this, Troy took the liberty and slid his tongue passed the blonds lips and explored the sweetness of his mouth. Both tongues now wrestling from the passion and heat that was pushed away and ignored for too long.

Oh yeah, Troy definitely liked guys. Or maybe it was just Ryan.

Did that matter? No.

After what seemed like forever for the two, and after the dark flames of their passionate kiss finally calmed down, they pulled apart. Breath's light, but panting.

"Wow..."

"I never realized you were into guys." Ryan said, a casual smirk still on his lips.

"Oh yeah? Guess you weren't watching well enough." Troy smirked right back.


End file.
